dutesversefandomcom-20200214-history
South Wind Dynasty (Concept)
"Nam quốc sơn hà nam đế cư. Tiệt nhiên định phận tại thiên thư. Như hà nghịch lỗ lai xâm phạm. Nhữ đẳng hành khan thủ bại hư.." - Lý Thường Kiệt- History. South Wind dynasty or Nam Phong dynasty created after The Flash in 2032, from the ashes of the country used to be called the Democrat Republic of Vietnam. After the bomb drop, the country underwent a lot of political struggle between Republic ideology and Socialist Republican ideology, but after all, Socialist found no hope for re-establish their government after the bomb dropped, so they decided to merge up with the Republican government. The nation declared official in the date 15th July 2044 under the name Nam Phong (South Wind) dynasty, renamed their capital Ha Noi to the traditional Thang Long capital from Ly Dynasty (1010). The country after that lived like the old medieval style with semi-modern technology all dated back from the Cold War and 2032. The country's economy rebuilt from its signature and the unique tropical forest where most of the food, material, and sometimes artifact of the old world (Vietnamese military broken equipment, old vehicle components, and several things remind people of the old world blue). They established trading with neighborhood country like Thailand, Laos, Cambodia, and remotely Malaysia and Philippine. As the country growing steadily for the next decade in 2055, the first envoy from the Chinese dynasty in the middle offers alliance to Nam Phong, due to having the same ideology they decided to support the Chinese dynasty in the middle and the Chinese dynasty supports Nam Phong with new weapons and better military training. Therefore, the establishment of "Nam Phong Republican Military" consisted of 300,000 personnel who are fit in combat. Later on, the country agreed to send troops to support Chinese dynasty in the middle in the effort to win the Second 3 kingdom war Culture, Traditions. Nam Phong dynasty is one of the only Asian countries that still keep their own language after the war, as most of the countries start speaking Chinese, while Nam Phong speaks tradition Vietnam and Chinese-Vietnamese language (aka Tieng Han). They are one of the first countries to revive the old dynasty culture after the bomb drop. The country is mostly revolving around agriculture developments and mineral mining. The country also makes its fortune from hunting and fishing, their tropical weather also becomes an advantage for farming, hunting, and fishing. They also become the biggest country to plant rice after the flash The number of motor vehicles reduces drastically, most of the people using horse carts, bicycle, some goods transportation also relies on horse carts, and trucks. Only a few people have sufficient money to afford motor vehicles but most of them are really bad in quality and not much in quantity. The bus is a most popular vehicle during this era of the Dynasty. Airline is non-existent until the Chinese brings some old airplane to the dynasty but mostly used for military transporting, official transporting from South to North area and to other neighboring countries. Phong Dynasty dubs The Flash as God's wrath by Buddhism religion. The story would be "Due to the corruption and the sin of the old Government, the god became angry and punished the nation by using his great fury (Nuclear Bomb), and struck down on the country, destroying hard-working civilization progress in blink of eyes, this is the lesson to remind us not to make the god angry, and show peace and leave to everyone around you." Due to having great Buddhism population, most of the people believe this is God's wrath, only 20% people who are either follow Christian, or they actually discovered the truth believe the Great Fury is actually Nuclear Warfare caused by NATO and ACMF during the World War 3. The biggest religion in the dynasty would be Buddhism, 30% of the nation would be Chirstianity or Catholic, 10% Orthodox, and only around 5% are Muslim Nam Phong Military. The military consists of 3 branches: Infantry, Mechanized Infantry, and Naval Force. The Infantry branch also called as The Nam Phong Warrior is the main force of the military consisted of est 200,000 soldiers with training from Chinese dynasty. Their basic equipment using the traditional AK47 (Sung Truong Loai 74 in Vietnamese) and AK74 (Sung Truong Loai 56 in Vietnamese) and some officer get equipped with the modified TT33 pistol called Dragon Hail. Their outfit would look like old Indochina outfit. The Mechanized Infantry also called as the Armored Dragon of Nam Phong, is the branch using many vehicles listed from military transport vehicles inspired of Panzergrenedier from Axis Germany, they also used the old traditional T72 Tank from Soviet where they locally manufacture. Until the date 2050, the division consisted of est 50,000 personnel 400 jeeps, 300 trucks, and 70 tanks. The Naval Force consisted of 20,000 personnel, also called as Son Tinh's Tide Fighters, is the branch of army mobilized troops and take care of combat on the sea, this branch is not well known as 2 other branches, but surely play a significant role in oceanic security. Helicopter mobilized unit, they only consisted of 5000 personnel, the branch is limited and small due to the price of air vehicles, and Nam Phong only manufacture of chopper is in Deep South where a city used to call Ho Chi Minh city located (now called South Delta city or Champa city by the Khmer descendant), they using patched up Huey helicopter and some Hind chopper in disposal. Category:DV2115 Category:Post-Flash